Inferior
by Hawthornes
Summary: Damon is in love and it's killing him. He does the only thing he can think of to make himself feel better... He tells her how he feels.


He brought the glass to his lips. The liquid burnt as it went down his throat. Damon thought that he could drink his problems away. It wouldn't be that easy, though. It wasn't as if he could drink her into non-existence. He could never get her off of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he couldn't turn his feelings for her off. It was so pathetic. She had him under one of her spells, he was sure of it. She put him under a spell and then had the nerve to deny him. His hand tightened around the glass, causing it to crash into a thousand pieces. He cussed, wiping the liquid off of his hand. Anger boiled within him. Stupid little witch.

Couldn't she see how he felt? He had tried to change for her. He had tried to be better so that she would feel the same. But nothing worked for her. She was so blind. Bonnie Bennett was the girl who he loved, but she was also the girl who was destroying him. Damn her. Damn him. He was the one who fell for her. He didn't even understand why. Night after night he had spent awake trying to figure out what drew him to her, but it never worked. He just knew that he was in love with her and he hated himself for it. She wasn't the type of girl he usually went for. She was stubborn and independent. She would challenge him for dominance. She was all fire. She had no use for him whatsoever, yet he still wanted her. He wanted her so badly that it hurt.

Damon's fist connected with the wall. She was going to drive him insane and she didn't even know it. Oh the things she made him feel. She made him feel so many emotions; from anger, to hate, to sadness to happiness and love. It was so unfair. It was unfair that she could make him feel so much, yet he couldn't make her feel anything. His life had turned into a bad soap opera and he loathed it. He clenched his fists at his sides, his jaw tightening. How did he let this happen? How did he let himself fall in love so carelessly? It was idiotic. He was turning into his brother. His brother had been whipped so easily by Elena. Well, that wouldn't happen to him. He would be in control as much as possible.

Damon grabbed his coat. There was something he needed to do. He needed to talk to Bonnie. He needed to make her see how much he loved her. He couldn't go any longer like this. The leather was cool against his skin. The vampire went outside and got into his car. This was stupid, but he had to go and talk to her. It would lead nowhere, some part of his knew this, but he had to try. There was nothing left to do but try. He turned the car on and began on his journey. There was a high possibility of her killing him. What would he even say? _Oh, hey, Bonnie, I think I'm in love with you? _Yeah, that would work out well. Of course, no matter what he said this wouldn't end well.

He must have drove by her house four times before he finally stopped. He still didn't know what he was going to say. Damon shook his head. He was acting like some bloody teenager. He needed to get a grip on himself. No good would come on a homicidal, broken hearted vampire. He pushed his car door open. Now, which window belonged to her? He went around back of the house and found the window which he thought was the right one. So, how exactly would he go about this? To his left he saw a large oak. Well, that was easy enough. It was simple for him to climb up the tree and walk out the branch that lead to her window. His vampirism allowed him cat like grace to move quickly without fail.

The curtains were closed, but he could see a light coming from the inside. Taking a deep breath, he reached out a hand and tapped delicately on the glass. Nothing happened. He sighed and tried again. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _His patience was growing thin just as the curtains opened to reveal a very tired looking Bonnie. He couldn't help but smirk as she sighed. He noticed her lack of attire. She was wearing a tank top and very small shorts. His smirk grew bigger at the sight of her. She was still a beauty, and the slight flush that spread across her cheeks just made her that much more attractive.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked.

The witch crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "What do you want, Damon?" She asked harshly. It was all too clear that she wasn't too happy with his late night visit. She didn't know didn't even know what was coming.

"To come in." He said simply. "I need to talk to you."

She didn't falter. Her eyes didn't flicker away from his. She wasn't about to budge. He couldn't think of any way to make her trust him. Maybe, in a way, she was right not to trust him, but it was so inconvenient. He really didn't want to confess his love to her through a window. This wasn't Romeo and Juliet or some crazy thing like that. He sighed. "Come on, Bonnie. I just want to talk. It's- it's important." He said, running a hand through his black hair.

"It's too bad that I really don't care." Bonnie moved her arms, closing the curtains again.

He had to stop her. He needed to say this. "Bonnie, don't! I- I love you." It came out as a struggled whisper, but he knew that she heard him. She had hesitated behind the curtains. He could make out the shadow of her small body. Her arms hovered in the air. She couldn't just ignore that, could she? No. He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't just throw around 'I love you' like it was nothing. Especially to someone like Bonnie. He shouldn't love Bonnie, and he knew that, but he still did. Even if she rejected him, which he knew she would, he would still love her. He hated himself for it, but he knew that he would. "Bonnie." He spoke silently and carefully. The last thing he needed was to set her off.

She threw the curtains open again. Shaking her head, she stepped out of his way and motioned for him to enter. The witch went across the room and leaned against the wall as he came through the window. She was silent. Almost too silent. Of course, this would be a shock for her. Hell, it was even a shock for him. But he still watched her evenly, looking for signs that she was about to blow. He knew that he had to approach this carefully. He had to be gentle because he really, really didn't want to die.

"Before you decide to give me one of those aneurysm things, at least hear me out." He rubbed his hands together, trying to think of something to say. He could feel the heat of her heavy gaze upon him. If only this part could be over with. All he wanted to do was kiss her. The urge was unbearable, but he knew better. "I- Quite frankly, I don't know how this happened, nor do I like it, but it did." Damon struggled to find the right words. He struggled to find words that would make her see his side of things. In his whole life, he had never been under so much pressure. It was mental. "I know that there's no chance that you feel the same, I just had to tell you. I had to tell someone. I'm sorry for bothering you." That was all he could think of. This had to be the first time ever he was at a loss for words. He turned to leave in embarrassment.

"Why me?" Her voice filled his ears.

He turned back around, and he was over to her in a flash. The vampire put the little witch's face in his hands. She didn't try to burn him like he thought she would; she just looked at him. Her eyes were so green and so alive. Damon thought about her question cautiously before responding. "I'm not entirely sure. But I know it's true. Believe me; Bonnie I've spent months denying it. I've spent months trying to convince myself that I didn't feel anything for you, but it didn't work. I tried everything. I'm in love with you. You're fire and you're passion. You're everything that I hate and everything that I want. You're everything that's bad for me, but everything that I can't live without. I thought it was Elena, but it was never her. She's not you. She's not the one I'm in love with." He could think of nothing else to say so he brought his lips to meet hers.

It was dangerous, and at first she just stood in shock, but then she seemed to come to life. Bonnie kissed him back. It was slight and timid, but she still kissed him back. The most wonderful feeling went through him. It was as if every part of him was alive. He was dead, but in that moment, he was oh so alive. She made him feel alive. He was his most human when he was with her. It was crazy, but every part of this was crazy. Vampires weren't supposed to fall in love with witches. They were polar opposites. Witches were good forces of nature and vampires defied nature. But he kissed her as if his life depended on it. He kissed her passionately because he knew this would probably be the last time she allowed it.

"Stop." She said, pulling away from him.

He let her go. As much as he wanted her- all of her- he wouldn't take it without her permission. He was trying to be a better person, after all. Plus, that was no way to make her fall in love with him. He stepped back, his hands falling to his sides. So this is what defeat felt like. He didn't like it. It burned through him. All he wanted was standing in front of him, but he couldn't have her. He couldn't have her because she didn't want him. He felt so small. Damon Salvatore felt inferior to her. Never in his life had he felt like this. Still, he stood tall. He wouldn't let her see him so weak. He couldn't.

Bonnie hugged herself. "I don't understand." She said with a shake of her head.

"And you think I do? This wasn't supposed to happen. But love isn't exactly something that anyone can control. I don't want this, but I can't get rid of it. I can't get rid of you. I'm sorry I bothered you."

With that he left, and she let him go.


End file.
